


River and Lilies

by LuckyBlackMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasy AU, Fluff aboard kids, Other, POC!Hermione Granger, Polyamory, Royalty AU, because i tried to escape whatever is happening in the world rn, poc!Harry Potter, remember tho BLM, surprisingly no cursing, which is prolly a first for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBlackMoon/pseuds/LuckyBlackMoon
Summary: Harry Potter is a simple prince. His parents are still at the head of their kingdom, and he has two amazing best friends with him - for whom he might actually have a realisation just before taking a nap at the river they had frequented since childhood. It's the during and the after of this particular realisation.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	River and Lilies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writer_or_Whatever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_or_Whatever/gifts).



Harry, as crown prince of the kingdom, had the liberty to wander around in his lands as long as he was accompanied by his faithful knight, Sir Ronald of the Weasley family. Of course, to Harry, Sir Ronald was just simply Ron, his best friend since childhood, his other half of his soul, his protector against bullies and studymate.

Most of the time, the brightest scholar of their generation, Hermione of the Granger house would tag along on their trips, insisting that they would “be in trouble and I just want to keep an eye on these two”. Like Hermione hadn’t spent the majority of her childhood with them as well. But to be fair, she was right. Their trio was known to have stumbled in so many misadventures; they even received the unofficial moniker of the Golden Brewing Storm.

It wasn’t really their fault that they had accidentally found the hideout of the biggest gang in the kingdom, and had fled the scene while creating a ruckus that the bards in the taverns would weave songs about. Hermione did not have to actually create a mini storm that lifted up all their opponents as Harry panickedly threw a lightning bolt at its eye after he dodged a thrown dagger. Ron had threatened to unleash a fire tornado at all of them, so getting mildly electrocuted and wind swept seemed like a somewhat better option. The Weasley house was not known for hexes all over the land because they sat down on their heels while someone was attempting to murder a loved one.

Then it got messy when the sound of curses flying and a defense matrix being activated attracted the authorities, which led to the ears of the ruling couple, who descended on the group with the wrath of furies scorned. By the time they arrived with their guards, Harry had taken a stray spell to his arm, Ron was concussed and Hermione was sweating bullets maintaining their defensive wall, and new friends had joined them to push back the gang.

It all culminated in the arrest of the Death Eaters, led by the son of a disgraced family, who intended to dethrone the royal couple and take over the kingdom. Their trial involved a lot of screaming, the Weasley head of the family marching to the courtroom to shake some sense in the younger members of the gang, her voice ringing clear and true to the values upheld in the kingdom and even more tears. Never let say that Molly Weasley was disloyal to the virtues that she spent twenty odd years cultivating in her children.

Harry personally thought that that experience solidified the bonds between his friends and him, so he counted that as a win, and he had new friends too, so double win.

Luna Lovegood, a wandering bard, settled in the kingdom, and Neville of the Longbottom family settled in their friend group very nicely. What defeating a common enemy at barely seventeen would not accomplish?

Now at twenty one, Harry liked to think that he had enough of fighting. He would not be opposed to taking up more slack on the kingdom’s infrastructure, improving their agriculture, making sure that they had enough resources to last the winter and a half and perhaps even seeing that the roads would last another decade or two. Thankfully, Molly was very good at planning those things, and seeing that her youngest was about ready to vibrate away from the parental nest, becoming an advisor to the crown prince would be a fun hobby. Also, Harry liked the fact that she sometimes babied him.

But that was for another day for him to ponder. Ron, Hermione and him had automatically taken the road to the river hidden in the woods behind the castle. They used to spend a lot of their time there, until their respective responsibilities caught up to them. It had now been a few weeks since they had been able to find the time to spend together leisurely, instead of attending dull meetings with envoys of other kingdoms who wanted to set up trade routes, but wanted all the benefits and none of the inconveniences. Ron had to throw one of them out of the city because he had no intention to listen to Harry, screeching about wanting to consult with the King. Clearly, they did not listen about the country’s politics, since the King and the Queen needed to give their consent both for a decision to be taken officially.

Now, Harry could relax, lying in the soft grass that Ron had carefully encouraged with his magic to grow over the years. He could hear the giggles both his best friends gave. He peeked up at them, lazily opening one eye to glance in their general direction. He laughed softly when he spotted the pastel blue of a cluster of tiny flowers crawling their way into Hermione’s curly hair, their brightness stark against her dark skin.

He could guess that he had a few flowers creeping up in his own hair, from Hermione’s nudge, and let his head fall back slowly so that he could not damage his precious floral cargo. He never wanted the warm feeling that had settled in his chest to fade away. He was at his happiest during moments like this, surrounded by his loved ones on a sunny afternoon.

Their conversation lulled him into a daze, filtering mutedly through his mind. He could fall asleep like this. Ron had most definitely rolled over closer to him - he ran hot most of the time, and the muscles he had acquired during his training betrayed him. Hermione had started playing with his fingers at some point, and that gave him a point of focus so that he would not immediately succumb to the sweet call of slumber.

He mused, as Ron pushed his hand into his thick hair to give him a head massage, that he would do anything to please them. They were so good to him, with Ron giving him the emotional support that he needed, and Hermione being cool-headed to compensate for his impulsivity. They balanced each other.

Plus, both of them were taller than him, and could wrap him up in their arms if they wanted to. They tested it out. Harry loved being a little spoon, and he loved feeling this protected. And if Hermione decided that she would set up a matrix while they cuddled, Harry would melt into a puddle at the feeling of her encompassing protective magic.

Which they did just then, bringing him in the middle of a cuddle pile, while Hermione waved her hand with her razor sharp precision to erect a dome of magic. His back was pressed up against Hermione, while he was facing Ron. The smile the redhead allowed to grace him lifted his spirits and the corners of his own lips. He could feel the blood flush to his ears when Hermione nuzzled his neck affectionately.

That was when he allowed himself to be pulled under, the flowing water from nearby becoming a natural lullaby. He was comfortable squished between his best friends.

\--------------------------------------------

Harry rolled around in his bed, his mum watching him with a small smile of amused concern. He whined out loud, a squeaky plaintive call to his mother. He was confused, so sue him. He adored Lily Potter, but the fact that she only giggled at his complaints was frustrating to no end.

“Muuuuum”, he drew out the word, like a plea for mercy only she could serve. “You know that Ronny and Miony are my best friends. I don’t get how I fell in love with them…”

Lily sighed, partly in exasperation, partly in perplexed fondness. “Sweetie, baby. Don’t you think that your lovers should also be your best friends?”

“Yes of course! But I don’t get why now?” Harry was supposed to be meeting up with a neighbourhood prince in the week. Lily and James would not make him marry just for the sake of political alliances, since themselves were a love match. But it never hurt to look further into strengthening the kingdom.

“Harry…” Lily started slowly. She could see right through him, that something was bothering him. “Is this about Prince MacLaggen coming to visit? Sweetie, you know you don’t have to try to get along with him just for our country’s sake. Dad and I have taken as many precautions as possible, and the kingdom is as stable as can be. The rate of education skyrocketed, the criminality rates are at an all time low and you have been contributing to the plans about the new trading route to the Longbottoms, so you know that we can fully support ourselves nowadays.”

“I… I guess I don’t have any excuses now. Mum?” Harry called out hesitantly. “I think I want to tell them? But I don’t know how. We’ve had our plates so full recently, and now that we can have a breather, I don’t want to bother them.”

Lily frowned. Uh-oh.

“Baby, you’re as bad as your father when it comes to your own feelings. And other people's feelings, for that matter. You can take all the time you need, but remember that I’ve seen you three grow up. I know what I’m saying when I tell you that everything will go well.”  
Harry nodded miserably. His mum was right after all. What could go wrong? Maybe ruining two of his longest friendships with the persons he was in love with. Admittedly, Harry doubted that his best friends, the two thirds of his soul, would break off with him just because he wanted to confess to them.

“Okay mum. I’ll tell them tomorrow, after the meeting with the defense matrix union.”

Unfortunately, morning came too quickly after Harry’s bold declaration and him falling asleep in his mother’s arms, and his courage almost fled, when he encountered Hermione and Ron at breakfast, since they usually took the time to have at least a meal together a day.

Seeing them sat at the table in the lily garden, the fragrant air doing nothing to ease Harry’s nerves. Hermione looked terribly tired, probably because she stayed up all night to design her newest matrix. But Ron - Ron had eagle’s eyes. He could probably see how Harry’s hands kept clenching and unclenching, or how he was doing his best not to appear like he was glancing way too much in their directions and then moving his gaze away.

“Harry?”

Well he tried at least.

“Yes, Ronny dearest?” he said, attempting humour by imitating the redhead’s mother. The joke fell so flat Hermione found the energy to snicker at him.

Harry heaved a sigh. There was no need to drag it out more than needed. Why wait after a meeting where he was sure that at least two of the three of them would be frustrated, when the morning was here and his best friends were there and more or less awake and in a good mood - because he was a polite boy whose mother raised very well, and one of the first indications to deal with social interaction was to gauge the mood of the interlocutors.

He could feel his heart hammering away in his chest, as rapid as the shivering of a rabbit about to be eaten by a hellhound, threatening to leap out of his throat. “Well let’s talk this out then.”

“Of course Harry… Go ahead. You look like you could throw up anytime now. Plus, isn’t it better to get it off your chest?”

Ron being his usual sensible self helped him stop the trembling of his hands. Hermione mustered enough energy to grab at his left hand, her thumb rubbing soothing circles on its back. He fixed his eyes on their linked fingers, slightly in awe at the sight of her dark skin complementing his own. He was not very surprised when Ron took the opportunity to grab at his other hand, his freckled hand a contrast against his tanner skin.

He could feel the dampness of his eyes and pressed himself not to let the tears fall now. He needed to say it or it would make his heart burst.

“I love you so much, the both of you.”

It was out in the open before his brain could even comprehend what he was saying.

“Oh Harry, honey,” Hermione lifted his chin with her free hand. “Don’t cry, sweetheart. I love you too.”

“As I do. But, actually, maybe cry. Crying is good for you. A release from frustrations. That’s what they say anyways. Isn’t a good old round of flying better? But anyways. I love you as well.” Ron dabbed away at his cheeks with a delicate lace handkerchief. His words made Harry give a watery laugh.

He sniffled, the smell of lilies clogging his nose. “No, you geese. I meant the way mum and dad love each other.”

“I think we got that love,” replied Ron matter-of-factly, like his declaration was not the best thing Harry has heard in his life. A soft ‘oh’ of realisation left him.

Then, he broke down in tears he desperately wanted to keep at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually something I've been showing to the amazing Writer-Or-Whatever, for about 2 weeks(?)  
> And for once, I finished a WIP, which I'm very proud of.
> 
> Also kids, remember. Sign your petitions, keep yourselves informed and take breaks from the hellshow when you need it. Support our friends and family in #BLM.


End file.
